La Pantera Eli 7 : La Pantera Dorada
by Megaman Ninja Eli
Summary: Bajoterra esta en peligro, no es la misma causa, es mas que eso, alguien que debido a la anterior batalla, fue afectado y no podra regresar a menos que sea derrotada, pero tampoco sera suficiente, que es lo que ahora podra pasar, por esa razon, la leyenda dorada aparecera para frenar aquel problema
1. Prologo

_**Mission Start**_

_**Prólogo**_

_-Yo ?; cuando adquiera y absorba los genomas restantes; mi fase estará completa; ahora que Bajoterra esta en su máxima destrucción; no hay ningun mal que me detenga…..soy …."? DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN" y soy ? que traerá el peligro a todo aquel que se me oponga._

_Una nueva amenaza surge, trayendo finalmente la destrucción de las 99 cavernas?._

_Cuando todo esta perdido, la leyenda dorada surge._

_2 meses después de los eventos con Goon y los chips de transformación, gran parte de las cavernas que habían sufrido daños por partes de los flagelos y de Goon y de aquellas criaturas creadas por los genomas de Eli y de Blakk, habían sanado, la gente tanto humano, troll, topoide y las babosas, comenzaron a reconstruir sus casas y parte de sus cavernas que habían quedado destruidas por las batallas contra aquellas criaturas en un vano intento de proteger su misma caverna, con la colaboración de la banda de Shane, quienes después de haber enfrentado y derrotado a estos enemigos, ayudaron a todas las cavernas que habían sido afectadas por los ataques de esas criaturas._

_Algunos desconocían lo que habia pasado, y como se habia originado tales amenazas, otros sabían una que otra cosa, pero otros llegaban a especular y también a inventarse cualquier cosa con tal de llamar la atención, pero en algo que la gente de Bajoterra no sabia, era que Eli tenia la capacidad de transformase en una bestia siendo la pantera negra, lo mismo con Blakk, se desconocia que el también pudiera cambiar de forma, esto porque no era muy seguro, ya que no se sabia que la gente se lo tomaría con calma o de buena manera, solamente era un secreto entre la banda de Shane, aunque era un poco complicado mantenerlo en secreto, y eso era gracias a cierto topoide quien, se le decía en varios momentos que no dijera nada, pero absolutamente nada, siendo algo estrictos con el de ese detalle, ya que fue el quien conto acerca de las elementales y metia la pata hasta cierto punto, por suerte el topoide no dijo nada de lo que habia pasado, asi que no habia razones para preocuparse por eso, por ahora._

_La banda de Shane, ya podía tomarse un descanso, después de los problemas que trajeron enfrentarse a esas criaturas, ayudando a la gente a reconstruir sus hogares y pueblos._

_Los chips que Eli obtuvo de Blakk, el cual a este ultimo le permitían adoptar las formas de animales únicos como Minotaur, Merman entre otros, después de la batalla contra Goon, se los llevo al refugio, para que Kord analizara si se pudieran hacer algo con ellos o descubrir algun dato interesante o usar algo que descubriría el ingeniero, quien no tuvo muchos resultados al examinarlos cada uno de ellos, pero si habia descubierto algunas cosas interesantes acerca de los genomas, entre ellas una conexión con las babosas que permitiría crear algo nuevo con ellas, pero nada favorable para las babosas._

_Ademas que Eli a decisión propia, se extrajo de su cuerpo todos los chips que le permitia cambiar su forma humana a las de animales también únicos, como los de Blakk, siendo Garuda, Dragón, U.W.H entre otros, pero para este proceso, acudieron con la científica Katherine, la misma científica que habia pedido su ayuda para lidiar con el otro científico que antes se habia traumado con las babosas Quentin, quien si bien no entendia bien al principio lo que habia pasado, ni como el Shane tenia estos chips, no podía ayudarlos sin ayuda, por lo que llamo a varios colegas suyos quienes no dudaron en ayudarlos._

_La operación de Eli habia durado unas 2 semanas aproximadamente, extraer los chips de su cuerpo era muy complicado, que por fortuna contaban con el equipo y equipamiento necesario, para no tener que complicarse mucho, pero habia resultado, todos los chips fueron extraidos con éxito, aunque Eli necesitaría descansar unos cuantos días por sugerencia de Katherine, por lo que Eli no pudo acompañar a su equipo, cuando tenían que encargarse de algun que otro villano, y también como paso con lo chips de que se tuvo de Blakk, Kord también se encargo de analizar los chips de Eli, que también no tuvo mucho resultados, pero también algunos datos nuevos que eran interesantes._

_La banda de Shane, en especial Eli y Junjie, sabían del peligro que traerían los chips si alguien los obtenia, aunque ya no era posible instalarlos como habia pasado antes con Eli, Blakk y Junjie, era todavía un proceso muy sencillo, pero los resultados no eran nada favorables, ya que habia muchas posibilidades de que fallara el proceso, por lo que solamente los 3 podrian tener mas posibilidades de no fallar si los usaran mas._

_La banda de Shane tuvieron varias discusiones, decidiendo que hacer con los chips, Eli, Junjie, y Kord sabían de los peligros que traían esos chips, y ellos optaron por ocultarlos en el refugio, aunque en un principio todos tenían opiniones muy variadas de que hacer con los chips, pero al final a decisión de Eli, Junjie y Kord que era por mayoría, se ocultaron los chips, para ello, pensaban de que manera lograrían eso, hasta que por idea de Pronto, ocultaron los chips en el patio del refugio, usando a Excavadora cavo un hoyo mediano, de una profundidad de 100 metros, el suficiente tamaño para colocar todos los chips, y enterrarlos, para nunca ser usados de nuevo, a no ser que fuera realmente necesario, por lo que no se hablo para nada de este asunto, después de ser enterrados, por suerte el brillo de cada chip se habia apagado, por lo que no llamaría la atención de cualquiera que estuviera cerca del refugio, al menos eso era lo que esperaba la banda._

_Con toda la información que se habia descubierto del Proyecto Panther, toda la banda de Shane, a excepción de Eli y Junjie hasta ahora, sabían que los 2 chips principales, el "Were Wolf" y "Armor Panther", eran los principales, y que no fueron destruidos cuando Eli derroto a Goon que habia explotado, al notar que aquellos chips eran aun mas peligrosos que los que habían ocultado en el refugio, habían ido en su búsqueda, pero no han tenido éxito en ningun momento, no habría rastro de esos 2 chips, algunos integrantes de la banda lo dieron como destruidos y no habia necesidad de buscarlos, aunque otros aun continuaban con la búsqueda, durante las veces que ayudaban a la gente a construir sus hogares, lo cual hizo que la banda de Shane volviera a tener otras discusiones, ciertos integrantes con otros integrantes, Kord con Pronto, Pronto con Junjie, y Eli con Trixie, pero de las 3 discusiones que tenían la banda de Shane, solamente las 2 primeras no eran tan graves, ya que no habia tensión en el mecanico, topoide y el lanzador, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Eli y Trixie, quienes se notaba la tensión entre ellos, hasta Burpy que estaba presente en las discusiones entre ellos, en el hombro de Eli, trataba de mirar hacia otro lado menos a los 2 lanzadores, ya que no sabia que hacer cuando pasaba eso._

_Bueno, al menos esto no hizo que ambos jóvenes comenzaran a alejarse "mucho" entre ellos, a pesar de que ambos, querían disculparse ya que sentían que iban un poco lejos sobre todo en su tono de voz que a veces subían._

_Ademas Trixie habia estado actuando raro, también después de haber ocultado los chips, desapareciendo 1 dia completo en algunas ocasiones, que no se sabia porque, pero era muy raro en ella, además de que Eli y el resto de la banda al estar preocupado por ella, solo hizo que las discusiones entre el peliazul y pelirroja aumentaran mas, y no solo con Eli, sino con el resto de la banda._

_Con los días que habían pasado (Antes de los 2 meses), después del entierro de los chips, las cosas habían mejorado en muchos aspectos, pero también empeorado en otros, y al menos eso duraría esos 2 meses de paz, porque a partir de ahí solo vendrían el caos provocado por el sujeto que no se trataba de Blakk, sino de alguien mas._

_Tras los 2 meses, y en tan solo 1 mes ataco gran parte de Bajoterra, sobretodo las 99 cavernas, causando bastante caos, y destruyendo a su paso varios paisajes, casas, entre otras,_

_En el 4º mes, ya habían desaparecido varias babosas de varias cavernas causando que la energía y el equilibrio fuera totalmente alterado, incluso mas de lo que se habia causado cuando Blakk habia creado el terraportal para traer a los flagelos de las cavernas profundas, esto solo causo que las cavernas murieran y se vieran como si estuvieran abandonadas hace mucho tiempo, además de darle una apariencia mas cutre de lo normal, sin mencionar que el Clan Sombra estaban muy molestos, además de ayudar a todas las babosas que pudieran encontrar, pero en algunas ocasiones muchos del Clan Sombra eran derrotados por aquel sujeto._

_En el 5º mes, no solo fueron solo las babosas que habían desaparecido, sino que también habían la gente, siendo los humanos, habían desaparecido también, haciendo que las cavernas donde habitaban ellos murieran de peor manera._

_En el 6º mes, fueron los troles y topos ahora los que desaparecieron, Bajoterra cada vez se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar mas vacio donde, cada 1 tenia que cuidarse del peligro, en todo momento, pues era mas probamente ser secuestrado o desaparecer de repente, la banda de Shane habia hecho todo lo posible por proteger a toda la gente y babosa que pudieran, pero era un poco inútil, en muchas ocasiones, tenían que dividirse, y no podían proteger 1 de ellos a varias personas y babosas de la amenaza de su enemigo, sin contar que….._

_Ya para el 7º mes las cosas si iban de lo peor, habían aparecido ahora criaturas que no eran animales, sino humanoides, de un color verdoso con tonos medio mostazas y rasgos similires a los que tenia Junjie cuando fue controlado por Goon la primera vez de un color negro, sin olvidar los ojos, que la tonalidad de sus ojos de aquellas criaturas eran de color rojo, y todo la parte de ojos que eran de color blanco, eran de color negro._

_Una amenaza muy grande se habia presentado a partir del 7º mes lo que hizo que la gente y los lanzadores que habrían sobrevivido terminaran tratando de sobrevivir a toda costa, muchos ocultándose en varias áreas de las cavernas, hasta otros en el refugio de Shane, la desesperación era algo imposible para todos los que buscaban sobrevivir._

_La banda de Shane de preguntaba quien era aquella persona, que estaba causando tanta destrucción, sin las babosas Bajoterra estaba cayendo a su destrucción total sino se arreglaba pronto la situación, eso seria el inicio de la batalla mas grande por Bajoterra._

_**-Corrompe babosas, podría provocar la destrucción de todo Bajoterra, debo pararlo.**_

_**Will Shane**_

_**(Proximo) 1º capítulo: Secuelas de la Batalla**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	2. Secuelas de la batalla

_**Mission Start**_

_Una amenaza muy grande se habia presentado a partir del 7º mes lo que hizo que la gente y los lanzadores que habrían sobrevivido terminaran tratando de sobrevivir a toda costa, muchos ocultándose en varias áreas de las cavernas, hasta otros en el refugio de Shane, la desesperación era algo imposible para todos los que buscaban sobrevivir._

_La banda de Shane se preguntaba quien era aquella persona, que estaba causando tanta destrucción, sin las babosas Bajoterra estaba cayendo a su destrucción total sino se arreglaba pronto la situación, eso seria el inicio de la batalla mas grande por Bajoterra._

_La Pantera Eli 7 : La pantera Dorada_

**1)Secuelas de la Batalla**

Con una gran parte de Bajoterra en ruinas, cavernas muertas por aquí y por alla, hogares, plantas y todo tipo de forestación consumidos por el fuego, teniendo un cielo que no era de un color celeste por los días y azul por las noches, sino que era de un color rojizo, y con unas nubes de color rojizo que cubrían casi todo Bajoterra por completo, haciendo que la oscuridad estuviera presente todo el tiempo posible por todas las cavernas, aquellos lugares donde la gente trataba de protegerse de las amenazas humanoides que habían apareciendo a partir del 5º mes, cada vez estaban desapareciendo, pues la gente con la ayuda de las babosas no podían detenerlos ya que ellos poseían otro tipo de armamento que aun se desconocia si eran babosas malvadas o algun tipo de babosa nueva que no se habia visto jamas, las cosas se hubieran venido abajo si las elementales hubieran sido capturadas, que afortunadamente seguía con la banda de Shane.

Con sus lugares o puestos destruidos, la gente junto con las babosas huía a los únicos puntos de protección que todavía quedaban y que aun podían soportar las oleadas de estas criaturas, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pronto cayeran a manos de estas criaturas, aunque aquellos humanoides eran el menor de sus problemas, ya que la principal amenaza que habia en la cavernas, era su líder, quien no se sabia de quien se trataba, ya que fueron varias áreas donde la gente estaba tratando de sobrevivir que fueron destruidas por completo por este enemigo, causando al mismo tiempo mas aun la desaparición de la gente como de las babosas en si, con sus actos era el mas temido de todos, pues no se sabia quien era, y tenia gran habilidad por ser un experto lanzador, además que los pocos que habían logrado ver algo de este sujeto, habían reportado a todos los que podían, que las babosas que poseía en su arsenal, eran muy diferentes a las babosas que todo bajoterra conocía, incluyendo a las malvadas, estas babosas tenia un color muy distinto, además de que eran muy poderosas.

Ya no se sabia que hacer, todos estaban casi resignados a que Bajoterra habia llegado a su fin, pero no habían perdido las esperanzas, pues la banda de Shane, habia estado protegiendo todos los lugares donde la gente trataba de protegerse, mostrando que la esperanza de terminar aquella pesadilla no seria imposible.

Gracias a la banda de Shane se pudo mantener a salvo los últimos lugares que quedaban, aun cuando eran superados en gran número de integrantes, se podía detener la amenaza por un cierto tiempo, resguardando a mucha gente en el refugio Shane, y también enterándose que varios aliados y amigos, que habían hecho a lo largo de sus aventuras, necesitaban de su ayuda, como Danna, la amiga en la que confiaban y que tenia en su poder aquel que permitia transportarte a otro lugar de inmediato como el Clan Sombra.

También al Rey de las lanzadoras quien, junto con su caverna habían logrado resistir a todas la oleadas de estas criaturas.

Sin olvidar al Caballero, el cortes y respetuoso lanzador que cumplia con su palabra, sin ningun problema.

A Grendel, el mecanico troll que ayudaron con el incidente de las mecas bestias.

A Fuego y Hielo, quienes tuvieron muchos problemas con los humanoides, y con quienes junto con la banda de Shane enfrentaron a la criatura, que robaba la energía de las babosas, que al final Eli los derroto junto con Stoker usando el doble cañon.

Stoker, aquel lanzador caza recompensas que trabajaba solo, y aun seguía haciéndolo, a pesar que era muy dificil mantener seguro afuera, donde el peligro acechaba constantemente.

El Clan Sombra no era realmente un aliado, pues la banda de Shane no habia tenido ningun contacto con ellos, mucho antes de que comenzaran los problemas con estos humanoides.

Dejando eso de lado, contaban con Mario Bravado, el lanzador con los mejores tiros de trucos y dueño de una pizzería.

Garfio Rojo, era también con quien contaba a pesar de que seguía siendo un cascarrabias aunque no en mayor medida, y era el único que se encontraba en el refugio Shane, junto con los demás.

Tambien contaba con la ayuda de los científicos amigos Tobias y Katherine, que continuaron con sus investigaciones para tratar de encontrar una solución, mientras daban refugio en su laboratorio de su caverna, a todos lo que podían.

Entre otros amigos que tenían, varios de ellos se encargaban de proteger a la gente, tratando de contactar con la banda de Shane, aunque 1 que otro no lograba dar ningun mensaje que llegara hacia la banda, solo unos cuantos lograron comunicarse con la banda de Shane.

Por el momento las cosas estaban de la peor manera posible, pero aun asi la banda de Shane, continuo luchando para proteger las 99 cavernas.

_Actualmente…._

Aquellos humanoides estaban persiguiendo a un lanzador, que sujetaba con ambos brazos, una caja muy grande que contenia comida, a pesar de que esta caja estaba pesada, al lanzador no le importaba eso, y corria todo lo que podía, mientras que a la vez era alertado por su babosa que se encontraba en su hombro, si alguno de esos humanoides estaba por atacarlo.

Su babosa hizo de repente un chillido muy fuerte, indicando que uno de esos humanoides lo estaba por atacar, el lanzador de inmediato y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo la caja hacia arriba pasando por encima del humanoide, mientras que el lanzador se deslizaba entre las piernas que estaban muy abiertas de este humanoide, lo suficiente como para pasar sin problemas a ese humanoide, parándose de inmediato dando media vuelta, logrando sujetar la caja, dando otra media vuelta para seguir corriendo y escapando de aquel humanoide.

-Gracias Burpy; ahora podremos llegar a tiempo al refugio, se trataba de Eli Shane, quien teniendo a su confiable amiga en su hombro, y también a las demás en sus tubos de arsenal y en su mochila, siguieron su camino para llegar al refugio, tras lidiar con unos cuantos humanoides mas en su camino y sin poder usar su forma de pantera ni su lanzadora, solamente esquivaba todo los obstáculos que tenían enfrente, gracias a Burpy y a las demás, habia llegado al refugio, que con los problemas que tenían con esta amenaza, Kord habia mejorado la alarma del refugio que podría detectar a cualquier individuo a una distancia mas lejana del refugio.

Tal como se habia mencionado, Eli pudo ver desde lejos el refugio, lo que hizo que la alarma del refugio se encendiera de repente alarmando a todos.

-Alerta; detectado intruso, menciono la voz de la pantalla del refugio, que también Kord habia mejorado, que cuando vieron que se trataba de Eli, todos se habían tranquilizado, era muy difícil para toda la gente que se encontraba en el refugio, estar calmados, pues de haber tenido que sobrevivir y haber visto a aquellas criaturas, hasta se encontraban asustados por tales cosas que habían afuera, mientras que algunos lanzadores que también estaban en el refugio, se encontraban con miedo, teniendo que ser calmados por la banda de Shane.

-Oh que bueno; Eli Shane regreso, menciono uno de la gente que estaba ahí.

-Que alivio pensé que no lo lograría.

-Vamos Kord; el joven Eli puede con eso y con mas, menciono el topoide.

Eli habia finalmente llegado al refugio entrando por la puerta principal, la mayoría al verlo se alegraron, sacando una que otra sonrisa de la gente que estaba en el refugio.

-Eli; que bueno que volviste amigo.

-Eli estábamos preocupados por ti.

-Pronto esta mas tranquilo ahora que estas aquí Eli.

-Tranquilos chicos; estoy bien.

-Veo que lo conseguiste.

-Si asi es kord; logre traer el encargo que me pediste; repártelas de una vez con la gente y las babosas, ordeno el Shane a su equipo a lo cual dijeron si moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, Kord coloco la caja en la mesita que estaba alrededor de los 2 sillones, donde estaban sentados mucha gente cabiendo todo lo que pudieran, aunque era un problema, porque habia un troll también sentado en el sillón grande, y el espacio era muy limitado.

Kord abrió la caja, en la cual contenia mucha cantidad de comida tanto para la gente como para las babosas, para ello Trixie y Junjie, repartieron la comida hacia la gente que habia en el refugio, mientras que Kord y Pronto repartieron las de las babosas, por suerte la comida para las babosas habia alcanzado cabalito, y no se podía decir lo mismo de la gente, pero no era problema, ya que entre humanos, trolls y topoides compartieron con aquellos que no tenían nada para comer.

Tras servir a todos los que estaban en el refugio, la banda de Shane fue el ultimo en comer, todos menos Eli quien junto con Burpy miraban a todos, no podían evitar sentirse muy preocupado, a veces con mucha frustración de no poder proteger a toda Bajoterra, sin embargo aun no iba a perder esperanzas de solucionar todo este problema, con todo lo que estaba pensando y además concentrado, la falta de apetito no se presentaba, solamente el sueño en varias ocasiones.

Y en lo que estaba pensando, un pequeña niña se habia acercado al Shane, quien se encontraba un poco distraído, le habia hablado.

-Disculpe Señor Shane….quiero agradecerle por toda esta comida que nos trajo, esto hizo que el Shane se sorprendiera, y además lo habia sacado de sus pensamientos de preocupación.

-Eh; no es necesario que me lo agradezcas amiguita; soy un Shane; y mi principal objetivo es proteger a las 99 cavernas, respondio el Shane arrodillándose de 1 rodilla solamente sonriendo, a lo que la pequeña también sonrio, mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risas, para después alejarse del Shane alegre hacia algunas de las babosas para jugar con ellas, Eli se paro, observando a la pequeña, agradeciéndole mentalmente, ya que sus preocupaciones se habían ido por el momento.

Aunque era muy temprano para despreocuparse, porque la alarma del refugio se habia encendido nuevamente, cuando la pantalla que habia dentro del refugio se prendio de nuevo, todos vieron quien se acercaba, y no era nada bueno lo que veian.

Se veía a una mujer que estaba cargando a su hija entre brazos, quien esta ultima estaba inconsciente, corriendo desesperadamente hacia el refugio, pues estaba siendo perseguida por los humanoides, quienes eran una gran cantidad de ellos, apagaron la pantalla, para lo cual la banda de Shane actuo de inmediato junto con algunos lanzadores mas.

-Rápido chicos; tenemos que ayudarlas antes de que los alcanzen, diciendo esto Eli junto con sus amigos, incluyendo los lanzadores adicionales, salieron del refugio hacia la madre y su hija.

-Tu puedes Eli Shane, dijeron varios de la gente al unisolo, apoyando a Eli.

La banda de Shane logro llegar a tiempo hacia la madre y su hija, ya que estaban muy cerca de ser alcanzadas por las humanoides, disparando varias babosas, aracnired, carnero, granadas, explosivas, y congeladas, logrando frenar a las criaturas por unos momentos.

-¿Estas bien?, pregunto Eli a la madre, quien recuperaba aire a respirar ya que habia estado escapando de ellos desde hace minutos, sin frenar ni un segundo.

-Siiii…estas cosas…..nooos persiguieron a mi hija; y estuve escapando de ellos….eh …..eh desde hace unos minutos.

-No se preocupen; llegaron al refugio; vayan allí rápido; las protegeremos.

-Muchas gracias, menciono la madre, que al ver el símbolo del cinturón de pecho de Eli, se dio cuenta de que era Eli Shane, y decidio correr al refugio que veía desde lejos.

-Todos retrocedan; y protéjanlas de estas criaturas; yo me encargare, ordeno el Shane, pero no todos estaban de acuerdos con la orden de Shane.

-No esperes a hacerte caso Eli.

-NO estoy jugando; es enserio; regresen al refugio ¡AHORAAAA!, grito el Shane, haciendo que esta vez todos le hicieran caso, retirándose al refugio, mientras protegían a la madre y su hija.

-Yo estare bien, diciendo esto, cargo a Burpy, usando el megamorfismo, al dispararla, la infierno creo un pared de fuego, deteniendo a todos lo humanoides, y aprovechando el momento, cargo a Joulles, que al dispararla, lanzo un rayo que fue electrocutando de uno en uno a los enemigos, para después disparar a tejedora y Rocky, quien la aracnired atrapo a todos los humanoides lanzando varias telarañas, para después salir volando por lo aires con la explosión que provoco la babosa explosiva, saliendo Eli victorioso del combate, cayendo todos ellos, al piso, mas lejos del refugio, gracias a la explosión del megamorfismo de Rocky

-Buen trabajo amiguitas, felicitando su dueño a sus babosas mientras colocaba a cada una de ellas en su mochila y en sus tubos de arsenal y a Burpy en su hombro derecho, regresando al refugio, sus amigos ya estaban en el refugio, a salvo, igualmente la madre junto con su hija, quien la madre agradecia a la banda de Shane por haberlas ayudado, y en eso Eli entro al refugio por la puerta principal.

-Eli…, gritaron su equipo al unisolo.

-No se preocupen amigos; les dije que yo me encargaría.

-Vaya que lo hiciste amigo; pero solo por esta vez la siguiente lucharemos contra ellos.

-Esta bien Kord; tuve que hacerlo para protegerlas a ellas, dijo Eli señalando a la madre y su hija, quien esta ultima se habia despertado y al ver a su alrededor, se preguntaba donde estaba, y su madre le explico lo que habia pasado.

Eli por otro lado, salio del refugio sin que nadie se diera cuenta por el momento, solamente quedándose al lado de la puerta del garaje del refugio, para tratar de pensar un poco, colocándose un mano en su mano en señal de frustración, ya estaba un poco cansado, después de lo que habia pasado, Burpy trataba de animar a su dueño, y lo habia logrado solamente un poquito.

-Tranquilo Burpy; solo estoy pensado en algunas cosas…uufffff…..no esperaba que esto pasara; pensé que cuando derrotamos a Goon; se acabaría todo esto con los genomas; pero por lo que veo; todo estará empeorando y si no hacemos lago rápido.

En eso Trixie quien se habia dado cuenta que Eli no estaba dentro del refugio, también salio por la puerta principal, buscando a Eli que estaba al lado de la puerta del garaje.

-Eli…

-Oh Trixie eres tu; ¿Qué sucede?.

-Eli fue muy arriesgado que enfrentaras a todas esas criaturas tu solo.

-Teniamos que proteger a aquella madre junto con su hija; y a algunos de esas criaturas las estaban persiguiendo; además no olvides que tengo mi transformación de pantera.

-Lo se Eli pero yoo…

-Trixie; tenemos que proteger a toda la gente y babosas que queda en Bajoterra; no pienso dejar que nada le pase a nadie; sin importar lo que me pase a mi; me asegurare que tu y nuestros amigos no corran peligro alguno.

-Eli no puedes hacerlo solo; somos un equipo ¿Lo recuerdas?.

-Si….lo somos, diciendo el Shane con un tono que era decepcionado y al mismo tiempo a lo que la pelirroja se dio cuenta, tratando de ayudar a Eli, pero no sirvió nada.

-Eli; parece que no tiene caso que te diga esto, menciono la pelirroja moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, sintiéndose un poco triste, dejando a Eli, entrando al refugio por la puerta principal.

-TRIXIE….ESPERA, grito el Shane pero no le hizo caso y se entro, Eli solo suspiro aun mas frustrado, ahora estaba con poco animo, Burpy al ver lo que habia pasado trato de ayudar a su dueño, para intentar animarlo.

Las discusiones entre ellos 2 se habían vuelto demasiado intensas, poco a poco se notaba la tensión entre ellos, esto debido principalmente a los problemas que habían ocurrido con los humanoides y su líder que habían causado el caos desde hace 5 meses.

Mientras Eli trataba de no sentirme mal por lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos, pero no estaba funcionando, por suerte Kord salio del refugio, buscando a Eli, que al verlo, lo llamo de inmediato.

-Eli; ven rápido…..es algo muy importante…

_**2º capitulo: El robo de los chips**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	3. El robo de los Chips

_**Mission Start**_

Mientras Eli trataba de no sentirme mal por lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos, pero no estaba funcionando, por suerte Kord salio del refugio, buscando a Eli, que al verlo, lo llamo de inmediato.

-Eli; ven rápido…..es algo muy importante…

**2) El robo de los chips**

El Shane solo miro por un rato a su babosa, esta última haciendo lo mismo preguntándose mentalmente que estaría pasando ahora, tratándose de algo importante escucharon al mecánico y lo acompaño entrando al refugio.

_**Segundos antes…**_

Trixie quien se sentía un poco triste después de haber discutido otra vez con Eli, habia entrado al refugio después de dejar a Eli solo afuera, unos cuantos la vieron, y para evitar que se dieran cuenta que no estaba tan de buen humor, tuvo que fingir que estaba muy cansada con sueño, sin decir nada fue rápido hacia las escaleras, pero fue interrumpida por el troll, quien traía noticias que luego avisaría a su líder.

-Trixie ven rápido; es algo muy importante; se trata acerca de una de las áreas cerca de la caverna campo callado y recibi una transmisión de alguien que no creerás quien es.

-Dícelo a Eli que esta justo afuera; yo estoy muy cansada después de lo que paso y solamente…quiero descansar, respondio la pelirroja, pero al decirle tal respuesta, el troll lo miro muy confundido y extrañado.

-No estas hablando enserio ¿verdad Trix?; estamos con muchos problemas y necesitamos del equipo completo; Junjie y Pronto están esperando.

-Tranquilo Kord; luego me lo dices después mas tarde, diciendo esto subio rápidamente por las escaleras directo a su habitación, siendo los únicos lugares donde la gente no estaba, todos estaban en la sala y en las escaleras sin darle obstrucción a los que subían y bajaban las escaleras, cerrando la puerta no con fuerza, pero muy rápido también, esto solo hizo que Kord se colocara su mano derecha a su cabeza rascándose un poco, no entendia porque la pelirroja estaba actuando asi.

Ya llevaba buen tiempo, teniendo un comportamiento muy extraño, y el ingeniero no creía que fueran por las discusiones que tenia con Eli solamente, ellos se querían, y su líder no actuaba muy raro aun cuando los instintos lo llamaban de la pantera, pero ella no tenia ninguna transformación, lo que hacia que fuera muy raro tanto para Kord que para Junjie, excepto para Pronto "La ignorancia es felicidad".

Aunque queria pensar en lo que pasaba con su amiga, lo dejo aun lado para ver a Eli, que ya sabia donde estaba, ya que no lo encontraba por ningun lado dentro del refugio, saliendo por la puerta principal, encontró a Eli apoyado en las puertas del garaje muy pensativo y desanimado y a Burpy en su hombro izquierdo quien trataba de animarlo, por la forma que se encontraba su líder, ya se hizo una idea de lo que le pasaba a Trixie, pero como era importante llamar a toda la banda tendría que preguntar después.

-Eli; ven rápido…..es algo muy importante…

_**Volviendo….**_

Eli y Kord entraron al refugio, siendo también vistos por algunos ciudadanos, dirigiéndose directo a la pantalla del refugio que estaba encendida y solo se veía un color azul y algunas letras de color blanco cerca de la sala, donde se encontraban el topoide y el lanzador hábil con el Babosa Fu.

-Muy bien Kord…..¿Que sucede?; ¿Por qué nos llamaste…a casi todos?, dijo el Shane mirando hacia los lados, al ver que no se encontraba la pelirroja.

-No ella simplemente no quiso venir y se fue a su habitación.

-MMmmmmm…ya entiendo.

-No me digas Eli….otra discusión ¿No es asi?, pregunto Junjie, a lo cual Eli no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, bajando un poco su mirada, además de confirmar que lo que habia pensado acerca de otra discusión que tuvieron ellos 2 hace unos momentos era cierto, y para evitar que su líder no se sintiera tan triste y con poco animo, ya que lo necesitarían, rodeo el cuello de Eli, batiéndolo un poco para tratar de animarlo, casi aplastando a su babosa quien se junto un poco a la mejilla de Eli.

-Aaaaa tranquilo amigo; ya lo solucionaran pronto.

-EEeeeesssstaaaaaa biennn Kord, respondio el Shane sonriendo un poquito, mientras el troll quito su brazo del cuello de Eli, para seguir con su información.

-Bueno; la razón por las que los llame fue para informarles que llego una transmisión que viene cerca de la caverna campo callado, al decir esto Eli levanto su mirada, indicando que eso le devolvió un poco el animo, ya que pensaba por un momento que se trataba de gente que pedia ayuda.

-De verdad Kord; pero ya no nos han llegado ninguna transmisión desde hace 1 mes…..¿Como fue posible?.

-Ni yo tampoco lo se; pero te llevaras una gran sorpresa de quienes se tratan los que enviaron esta transmisión, diciendo esto Kord pulso al centro de la pantalla, haciendo que esta ultima abriera un cuadro que mostraba parte de aquella área cerca de la caverna campo callado, dándole la razón al troll, Eli, Junjie y Pronto se sorprendieron mucho al ver a la gente que aun seguía vivos y sobretodo para Eli y Pronto al ver a 2 amigos que habían conocido hace tiempo durante sus aventuras.

Se trataban de Danna Poor y del Rey de las Lanzadoras quienes eran los únicos lanzadores que protegian a la poca gente que quedaba en esa área y de la caverna, siendo mas la gente de la caverna donde vivía antes el Rey, que lo habían seguido sin importar lo que pasara, pues confiaban en el y su "honor" entre comillas seguían siendo intactos.

Al verlos Eli y resto de la banda de Shane se miraron entre si con alegría y que la esperanza no los abandonara aun, mucho menos perderla, por lo que Eli y sus amigos seguirían a pesar de lo que pasara.

-Danna; Rey; aaahhh no puede ser….me da mucho gusto verlos nuevamente amigos.

-Lo mismo Eli.

-Igual yo Eli; pensé que nunca llegaría nuestra señal de auxilio a su refugio; estábamos muy desesperados que pensé…..eeeehhhhhh…..no lo contariamos.

-Tranquila Danna; gracias a Kord llego tu transmisión, dijo Eli agradeciéndole al troll, quien solamente dio una gran sonrisa, presumiéndose un poco, a lo que Pronto solo rodo sus ojos.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn fin Danna; ¿Qué esta pasando ahí; estoy seguro que la señal de emergencia que enviaron no fue por nada?.

-Asi es Eli; necesitamos de tu ayuda; nuestros escáneres han detectado una gran cantidad de esas cosas que están acercándose a esta área ahora mismo, y no hay ningun lanzador mas que nosotros 2…bueno…..casi 2.

-Heyyy te escuche bien claro lo que dijiste.

-RELAJATE Rey de las lanzadoras; no fue para tanto, menciono Danna quien se habia burlado del Rey.

-Ya veo Danna…no se preocupen; iremos de inmediato y los ayudaremos pronto, dijo el Shane muy decidido, ya que hizo la promesa de salvar a toda la gente y babosas que pudiera.

-Muchas gracias Eli; ya no se cuanto tiempo podremos aguantar tantas oleadas; espero que no tarden mucho.

-Trataremos; nos veremos muy pronto Danna; Rey; por favor cuídense mientras partimos a su lugar.

-Si; tu amigo Kord ya sabe nuestra ubicación; los estaremos esperando, diciendo esto el cuadro que mostraba a Danna y el Rey se fue cerrando, para luego la pantalla apagarse.

-Muy chicos; tenemos trabajo que hacer; ANDANDO, grito su líder, a lo cual todos dijeron que si asintiendo con la cabeza, Kord estaba mas tranquilo al ver a su líder todo animado y concentrado, aunque no tardo mucho para que el topoide preguntara lo que no queria preguntar.

-¿Y que pasara con Trixie?, pregunto el topoide, a lo que Junjie y Kord esperaban a que su líder de nuevo se sintiera con poco animo, pero no fue asi.

-Adelántense amigos; yo hablare con Trixie; no se preocupen los alcanzare rápido, menciono el Shane, todos hicieron caso pues era necesario llegar lo mas rápido hacia el área donde se encontraban Danna y el Rey, además confiaban en que su líder y su amiga podrían resolver talvez sus problemas.

Mientras Kord, Pronto y Junjie iban al garaje, Eli junto con Burpy en su hombro derecho subio por las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Trixie, la gente al ver que parte de la banda de Shane estaba saliendo del refugio Shane, se miraron unos entre otros preguntándose a donde iban, haciendo que se preocuparan un poco.

Cuando Eli estaba justo al frente de la puerta de la pelirroja, decidio tocar y no abrirla y entrar ya que talvez ella aun seguía molesto con el Shane, pero ella no respondio ni dijo nada, Eli al no tener respuesta decidio hablar desde donde estaba y no entrar ya que aun se sentía mal por lo que habia pasado antes, y no se animaba a entrar a verla.

-Trixie ¿Dejame entrar por favor?..., y aun no tenia respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Por favor Trixie…..¿Puedo entrar?, pero aun no tenia respuesta, Eli no podía perder mas tiempo, asi que a pesar de que no queria irse del refugio sin ella, tubo que resignarse, no sin decirle antes.

**-Escucha Trixie…lamento mucho lo que dije hace unos momentos; pero no tenemos tiempo…..esta gente nos necesita al igual que las babosas; yo te necesito….si decides acompañarnos adelante; pero si que te quedas aquí; por favor te pido que protegas a la gente y las babosas que están en el refugio….no puedo hacer mas Trixie…..nos vemos**, diciendo esto Eli se marcho de la puerta de la pelirroja bajando por las escaleras.

Pero dentro de la habitación, realmente la pelirroja lo habia escuchado todo, pero después de que Eli se fuera, se sintió aun mas triste, solo que esta vez no era porque habia discutido con Eli, sino que era porque se dio cuenta que fue dura con el y no sabia que responderle, además de verlo como se sentía al ver que Bajoterra habia caído en el caos, y no lo habia apoyado durante todos esos días, mas aun cuando sus discusiones aumentaban aun mas, y aunque queria ir con Eli, ya era muy tarde pues Eli ya se marchado.

Para cuando Eli habia ido por sus babosas y llegado a la puerta principal del refugio, mucha gente y babosa le iban haciendo varias preguntas.

-Espere joven Eli ¿A dónde va?, el Shane solamente se voltio hacia ellos.

-No se preocupen amigos; volveré pronto surgio un problema en un área cerca de la caverna Campo Callado; y no dejare que esa gente que esta apenas sobreviviendo le pase algo.

-Pero si usted se va; ¿Qué pasara si ellos vienen otra vez?.

-No se preocupen amigos; no soy el único lanzador aquí, mirando a todos los lanzadores de babosas que habían ahí, les dio una orden.

-ESCUCHEN todos los lanzadores…deben proteger a toda la gente que esta en el refugio; no deben tener miedo; sean valientes; la valentía implica intentarlo aun cuando tengamos miedo.

-¿Pero si nos derrotan?.

-Hay que hacer todo lo posible para que no suceda eso; ustedes pueden amigos; son lanzadores de babosas; ellas pueden hacer mas que solo simples municiones ser; confíen en ellas, diciendo esto el Shane se marcho del lugar directo por la puerta principal, sin irse en su meca bestia, ya que tenia otra forma de llegar hacia ahí.

-Buena suerte Eli Shane, dijo Garfio Rojo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Eli se alejo del refugio poco a poco hasta que al estar lo suficientemente lejos de ahí, y además de haberse topado con varios humanoides justo en su camino, sus babosas estaban un poco nerviosas pero su líder les dijo que no se asusten.

-Burpy ya es hora, diciéndole a su babosa quien al escuchar eso, sabia a lo que se referia.

Eli apretó su manos, haciendo que su pelaje negro brotara de su cuerpo, las uñas se hicieran mas puntiagudas, creciéndole su osico, sus orejas cambiaban de forma siendo ahora redondas ahora, perdiendo solo sus camisas negra y blanca al igual que sus guantes y sus botas durante su cambio, conservando sus pantalones y cinturón de pecho, su mochila naranja y su lanzadora, transformándose en su forma de pantera.

Como todas sus babosas sabían que Eli podían cambiar su forma, se sintieron mas tranquilas, ya en su estado de pantera, Eli rápidamente se quito del camino a todos los humanoides que intentaban atacarlo, dándoles varios y fuertes zarpazos a todos ellos.

-Tomen esto, grito Eli mientras le daba un zarpazo directo a un humanoide, haciéndolo caer.

Pero Eli no perdió mucho tiempo con ellos, y en tan poco tiempo tan solo corriendo con sus pies, pudo alcanzar a sus amigos, los chicos al escuchar varios ruidos que venían detrás de ellos pensaron que era algun enemigo, pero al ver desde lejos a la pantera, gracias a los ojos de Eli, que debido que todo Bajoterra ya era un lugar oscuro, el brillo de sus ojos era tan intenso en el, haciendo que parte de la banda de Shane se aliviara al verlo.

-Eli que bueno que llegaste, menciono el troll cuando Eli se puso delante de ellos después de alcanzarlos.

-Si no me tarde demasiado, respondio el Shane, pero nadie a excepción de las babosas y de Junjie podía entenderlo, y aun asi continuaron su camino, tardándose unos 5 minutos mas llegaron al área, viendo poco a poco unas luces que eran fuego en contenedores ya que era la única manera de mantenerse calientitos y ver algo de lo que quedaba en Bajoterra, no sin antes de que Eli volviera a su forma humana para evitar llamar la atención de la gente, Danna y el Rey de las lanzadoras, llegaron a ver unas luces que provenían de las mecas bestias de la banda de Shane, que les permitían ver hacia donde iban, sintiéndose mas tranquilos por la llegada de Eli y sus amigos, dándoles la bienvenida.

-Eli; al fin viniste; pero porque sin tu meca bestia, pregunto Danna al ver a todos menos a Eli sin su meca bestia.

-La deje en el refugio; si sucede algo sacara a varios ya que esta enganchada a un gran compartimiento en el que podrán escapar si el refugio es atacado o invadido desde adentro; además Kord me llevo en su meca bestia.

-Guau entiendo; lo que sea necesario para proteger a la gente y a las babosas.

-Si asi es.

-Bueno pasen que no tenemos mucho tiempo; y bienvenidos al área, diciendo esto Danna les mostro el lugar del área donde la gente estaba siendo protegida, mientras los chicos se bajaron de sus mecas, y en eso cuando vio a Junjie y al no ver a Trixie le iba a preguntar al Shane después de mostrarles el lugar.

Aquella área estaba protegida de forma circular, es decir tenia varias piedras enormes bloque de hielo creadas por las babosas congeladas, y muchas trampas, formando un circulo, asi Danna y el Rey de las lanzadoras podrían reaccionar ante cualquier peligro que se acercara, y dentro de esa área habia unas cuantas babosas que habían sido rescatadas por los lanzadores y gente que llegaba a esa área, la poca gente que quedaba, y varios contenedores que dentro de ellas encendidas con fuego para que la gente pudiera tener algo de luz.

Eli y sus amigos al ver como se encontraba la gente no podían evitar sentirse muy molesto y a la vez frustrados de ver como Bajoterra sufria mas y mas, sobretodo por las cosas que Danna les contaba acerca de los ataques de los humanoides.

-Realmente no me imagino como la gente de aquí sigue sufriendo con tantas amenazas ahí fuera.

-Si; nos cuesta mucho sobrevivir aquí; sobretodo cuando ese descarado de su líder envía a esas cosas para acabarnos.

-Me imagino; además no hemos podido dar con el todavía.

-Lo se Eli; escuche que en el refugio tienes a mucha gente y babosas bajo tu protección.

-Si es cierto Danna; aun siguen asustados; y no hemos podemos salvar mas gente ni babosas desde estos días ya que su líder nos apretando los talones.

-Ellos también Eli; incluso mas cuando el Rey vino hasta aquí.

-¿Y por que el rey viniera hacia aquí?.

-Eso es muy fácil Eli, respondiéndole ahora el Rey de las lanzadoras.

-Mi caverna cayo ante el ataque de esas cosas; y no pude detenerlas a tiempo; asi que decidi llevar a mi gente hasta aquí ya que era el único lugar que podía proteger a mi pueblo.

-Oh vaya…lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarte amigo.

-No te preocupes Eli; tu también estabas salvando a toda la gente que podias; y yo no pienso dar un paso para atrás…protegeré a mi gente y a las demás, lo ultimo que dijo dejo sorprendido a la banda de Shane, ya que no esperaban esa determinación del Rey de las lanzadoras.

-No estas solo amigo; nosotros también lucharemos sin importar lo que pase, respondio Eli, para que después de lo que dijo, se escuchara que una de las trampas se habia activado, por lo que ya era hora de actuar.

-Que bueno escuchar eso Eli; porque ya llegaron, menciono Danna, haciendo que la gente y algunas babosas comenzaran asustarse, la banda de Shane de inmediato comenzó a prepararse para la batalla junto con la ayuda de Danna y del Rey.

-RÁPIDO; cada uno diríjase y rodeen el área no dejaremos que entren por ningún lado; protegan a las babosas y la gente…DEPRISA, ordeno el Shane, todos hicieron caso, cada 1 se coloco afuera de los bloqueos rodeando el área estando a cierta distancia para estar bastante separados.

Cada uno tomo su lanzadora, cargando a una babosa, Danna a su confiable aracnired, Eli a Burpy, Kord a Masa, y Pronto a su Flaturolinca, Junjie a Juju y el Rey a una jabonosa.

Poco a poco se acercaban, casi todos los lanzadores tenían su corazón palpitando muy rápido, finalmente los humanoides aparecieron, en una gran cantidad, de todas partes intentando destruir el área, con la poca luz que habia afuera de los bloqueos, no habría mucho problema en liquidarlos.

-AHORA, grito el Shane, todos al escucharlo, dispararon a sus babosas cargando rápidamente a otras babosas, Eli al disparar a Burpy, creo una pared de fuego, incapacitando a los humanoides, para que después Burpy cambiara el color de su fuego de naranja a azul, dirigiéndose hacia Eli quien rápidamente dio un gran salto, sosteniéndose de su infierno arrodillado, volando alrededor de toda el área ayudando a sus amigos.

-Guau desde cuando puedes hacer eso Eli, pregunto el Rey al ver a Eli y su babosa asi.

-Uuuuuyyyy desde hace mucho tiempo Rey, respondio Eli cargando a Tejedora y disparándola cerca del Rey para ayudarlo.

Una feroz batalla se habría librado, del cual Eli y sus amigos lograron ganar, derrotando a casi todos lo humanoides, y provocando que los pocos que quedaban escaparan de inmediato.

Tras revisar un rato mas si no quedaba otro humanoide, todos se reunieron de inmediato dentro del área, Burpy volo hacia el piso, al llegar ahí, su dueño se bajo de el, volviendo a su normalidad, Eli lo felicito, mientras lo volvia a colocar en su hombro derecho, a la vez que todas las babosas que uso regresaron hacia el, colocándolas en su mochila naranja.

-Bien hecho banda de Shane; lograron salvar a toda la gente y babosa que se encontraba aquí; muchas gracias amigos.

-Realmente se lucieron bastante.

-No es necesario su agradecimiento; nosotros hicimos la promesa de proteger a todo Bajoterra a pesar de que fallamos en eso; pero les prometo que toda esta pesadilla terminara muy pronto, dijo el Shane muy seguro siendo mas que una promesa para el.

-En ese caso cuentas con mi apoyo; Eli, menciono Danna.

-Y también con el mio, afirmo el Rey.

-Gracias Chicos.

-No olvides también que las pocas áreas que quedan también te apoyaran Eli.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y como estas tan segura?.

-Porque pude comunicarme casi con todas las áreas desde hace tiempo y cuando llego mi señal de auxilio; podre contactar con todas las áreas a las que no pudieron sus señales de auxilio.

-Vaya; comprendo….realmente te debo una; si que podemos confiar en ti y en el rey, afirmo el Shane, a lo cual respondieron solamente con un sonrisa, lo mismo hicieron con resto de la banda de Shane, además de no olvidar que la gente se habia alegrado después de haber estado asustado, hubo un momento de silencio, y ahí Danna aprovecho para preguntarle a Eli sobre Trixie y Junjie.

-A propósito Eli; ¿Quién ese lanzador que los acompaña? Y…¿Dónde esta Trixie?.

-Bueno en cuanto a Trixie; tuve una discusión con ella; y bueno…

-Oh lamento haber preguntado eso ultimo.

-No nonononono es problema; ya lo arreglare; en fin; es el Junjie lanzador de las cavernas del este y miembro de la banda de Shane, dijo Eli presentando a Junjie a Danna y el Rey, quienes se saludaron cortésmente dándose la mano entre lanzadores.

-¿Cavernas del este?.

-Ah…..es una larga historia; les contare después; por ahora tenemos que irnos…temo que todavía tenemos mucho por hacer, menciono Eli a lo que Danna y el Rey de las lanzadoras lo entendían perfectamente, pero de pronto la meca bestia de Kord empezó a hacer un sonido, que era una alarma.

-Kord ¿Qué esta pasando?.

-Es la alarma de mi meca que nos avisa si esta ocurriendo algo, respondio el mecanico, a lo cual todos fueron hacia las meca bestias, al llegar ahí, Kord pulso un botón naranja que tenia forma de "¡" que estaba al lado del botón verde que permitia que las mecas pasaran a su modo vehículo, de inmediato una pequeña pantalla virtual se encendio enfrente de los lanzadores desde el botón naranja, mostrando a los que estaban en el refugio, siendo nada bueno lo que se llevarían.

Era Garfio Rojo quien los llamaba, para alertarles de un problema que habia sucedido.

-Garfio Rojo ¿Qué esta pasando ahí?.

-Tenemos un gran problema Eli; esas bestias volvieron atacarnos y esta vez son demasiados; los lanzadores estan allí afuera enfrentándose a esas cosas; la gente esta muy asustada; y además algo peor que eso esta aquí…el líder de esas cosas esta aquí; y esta disparando una gran cantidad de esas babosas extrañas que posee; necesitamos de tu ayuda Eli PRONTO, termino de hablar Garfio Rojo preocupando a todos los que estaban ahí, imaginándose lo que podría hacer su líder.

-Danna; Rey tenemos que irnos rápido; protegan a la gente todo lo que puedan; muy pronto nos reuniremos.

-Esta bien Eli; váyanse RÁPIDO, grito Danna, la banda de Shane de inmediato subieron a sus mecas, Eli se subio detrás de Kord, y partieron de inmediato hacia el refugio de los Shane, alejándose bastante rápido del área, para cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante lejos para no ser vistos, Eli tomo la decisión de adelantarse primero.

-Chicos me adelante al refugio de inemdiato.

-Espera Eli no crees que es muy peligroso.

-No se preocupen amigos; por ahora la gente y las babosas están en peligro y no debemos dejar que les pase algo.

-Es cierto; debemos proteger a la gente y las babosas, dándole la razón a Eli Junjie, a lo que Kord y Pronto estuvieron de acuerdo, pues la gente y las babosas eran su principal objetivo.

-Ok Eli por favor ten cuidado; no sabemos de lo que es capaz su líder de esas cosas, menciono el troll.

-Muy bien chicos los vere pronto, diciendo esto Eli salto de la meca de Kord, transformándose en pantera en los aires, para dar una vuelta y aterrizar perfectamente, corriendo en 2 patas a una velocidad bastante alta, dejando atrás a los demás, mientras Burpy se entro en uno de los tubos de arsenal de Eli, debido a que a la velocidad a la que iba Eli era muy rápida y no podría sujetarse.

_Mientras en el refugio Shane….._

El líder de los humanoides, quien habia atacado el refugio Shane, cuando Eli y los demás se habían ido, aprovechando que no estaban sus principales obstáculos o amenazas a sus planes, habia atacado el refugio buscando algo en especifico, que sabia donde lo tenían oculto, por si eso fuera poco, el sujeto estaba cubierto con una capa con capucha, y con la oscuridad, que habia en el entorno, no se le podía ver quien era, ya que tenia sus rostro totalmente cubierto por las sombras que le daba la capucha.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja perfecto los estamos haciendo retroceder ja ja ja ja, dijo el líder ordenando que atacaran a los lanzadores que apenas estaban sobreviviendo a la batalla, estos humanoides no podían hablar y no eran mas que solo eran esclavos para su líder, obedecían sus ordenes, mientras que a la vez el líder usaba su lanzadora para disparar aquellas babosas de color piel causando mas estragos a los lanzadores que intentaban defender el refugio.

-Muy pronto los tendre en mi poder ja ja ja ja ja ja, solo dijo esto para finalmente decirles a sus lacayos.

-Vayan al patio del refugio; Y BUSQUEN LOS CHIPS QUE PERMITEN TRANSFORMARSE EN VARIAS BESTIAS…¡AHORA!; escarben en todos los lugares; ya que están enterrados….

_**3º capitulo: Las nuevas bestias genéticas**_

_**Mission complete**_


End file.
